bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
BlacKarnagEnigma
Semper Victrix - Always Victorious Bungie.net history BlacKarnagEnigma (BKE), originaly k4karnage, formerly k4, first joined the Bungie.net community 10/30/2006, after becoming fascinated with Lord Snakie's Rainbow Theory. His first post was about a possible level design for Halo 3. A user known as Peacemaker777 was attracted to this thread and send k4karnage an invite to a group he was making, the Council of Spartans. BKE joined & was indirectly responsible for the rapid growth of the group. He rose though the ranks and is currently one of the highest ranking users in the group. He has made various threads, in his groups and the Halo 3 Forum, what he calls "his recruiting pool" or "the most retarded place on B.net" and The Septagon (Communtiy Forum). He has recently removed himself from the overflow of new members in the Halo 3 Forum prior to Halo 3's release and considers the Community Forum his new "home". He is not exactly a household name, but has been active in the Halo 3 Forum for quite some time and thus has obtained a reputation with Halo 3 Forum regulars. He has founded several groups, namely the Sigma Spartans, Spartan Legends, Spartan Legends 2.0, Call to Arms, Halo 3 FFA, and more recently, Sigma Spartans II. However, Call to Arms, Halo 3 FFA, Sigma Spartans, and Spartan Legends have failed due to lack of activity and group destroyers, which are commonly known to prey on small groups. He was an avid follower of the Halo 3 ARG, Iris and had attempted to get a key for the severs, but failed each time. He likes to curse at cheaters, haters and modders, and Gzalzi. When he calls him K-19Karnage, due to a humiliating score he received at the end of a FFA Slayer match. Recently, his original account was hacked and many things were done to his groups and contacts to warrant BKE to make a new account. This proved to be the end of his original account, as the original account will no longer log into Bungie.net, possibly because of the hacking. As of Nov. 16th, k4karnage used a different account, under the name of k4. During the latter part of April 2008, he began getting into many disputes with CoS's leader, Lord Snakie, and eventually the probelms escalated to a point where k4 resigned from CoS, entirely. Shortly after the "Letter of Resignation - k4" thread was put up, Snakie booted k4, and during a Windows Live Mesenger chat, harsh words were thrown about and the future of k4 looked dim, as did the CoS's. However, the next day, the two realised their probelms and apoligised to each other. While not everything was settled, k4 revealed to Snakie that, even after being offered a chance back into the CoS, he was leaving CoS for a long time, for a bit of "soul-searching", time to think about what kind of a person he would become and what to get rid of off his personality. He is not expected to come back for some time, and it may be a totally different administration if office when he returns, but he accepts it and hopes that the administrations on the rise will continue to better the CoS. However, that does not mean he has left B.net. but is simply looking for other groups, and people to meet and become a part of. k4 returned to B.net on 19 June, 2008, but not as k4karnage. Instead, he revealed he had a brand new account, BlacKarnagEnigma. He is now working on B.net full time and has rejoined CoS. Halo 3 History k4karnage is currently a Captain Grade 2 in Halo 3 Matchmaking. He has been playing since the game's release on September 25th. He is a very active and is regularly seen in Team Doubles, Team Slayer, Rumble Pit, Big Team Battle, Team SWAT and sometimes Social Slayer. He enjoys Forge and Custom Games, building his extensive collection of map variants and custom games by making his own (The best of which are avalible in his File Share) or collecting them from others. Currently, he is doing pre-production for his upcoming machinima, ONE, but is able to play with others in Custom Games and Forge matches. However, even with the inclusion of his faveorite gametype, Team SWAT, to the Matchmaking playlists, he is taking a break from MM to complete his machinima. He is expected to come back to the Machmaking scene fully in late August. Operation: Matchmaking Stats *'Highest Skill:' 23 *'Highest EXP:' 213 *'Highest Rank:' Captain; Grade 2 Personal Life BKE is a High School student in the 12th grade at Redlands East Valley High School in Southern California''(A senior, finally!). He spends what free time he has away from B.net doing target practice with both his Beretta Cx4 Storm and his favorite 1911, hanging out with friends, and kicking ass in Halo 3 Multiplayer on Xbox Live. Halo 2 Record k4karnage Halo 3 Service Record *'k4karnage, Call Sign: "Karnage"' **'UNSC ID': 1991-1609-1925-KD **'Service Tag': K30 ''(Kilo Three Zero) **'Station': UNSC, 2nd Marine Division, 30th Force Assault Battalion, Kilo Company, 3rd Platoon B.net Groups *Council of Spartans **Rank: High Forum Mod **Branch: CoS Moderation Department *UNSC FACONs **Rank: Among the EIGHT **Branch: The Original EIGHT Halopedia He has a page on Halopedia here. He is a Private in the UNSC of Halopedia, or UoH and mainly watches the weapons and UNSC-themed pages. He gets much of his page's inspiration from Blemo. Halo Fanon BKE has a Halo Fanon account, that he uses to build pages contributing/according to his Fanon. A complete list can be found in his category below. *'Category:K4' **K4 has several projects in progress now, but does have time to help when needed. Acomplishments * Formerly Second-In-Command of Council of Spartans. Currently a High Forum Moderator. * Founded Sigma Spartans (No longer exists) * Founded Spartan Legends 2.0 (No longer exists) * Currently a Captain; Grade 2 in the Halo 3 Matchmaking. Category:Bungie Community Category:Users Category:All Pages